Rhyme Scheme (A Calvin Who Story)
by Jump dimension
Summary: This takes place in the Calvin Who Universe (from Meer katnip's fanfics) I own nothing. Except Gertrude. A mysterious creature created a strange potion, with strange consequences for whoever took it. This would be considered strange to many people, but somthing even stranger was the cardboard box sitting in the corner of the cave.


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for the bat/snake/bunny/dragon. Her name is Gertrude.

A/N: Gertrude's favorite foods are cookies, hopes and dreams of readers, and plot points. If any of your hopes or dreams are eaten during the time you are reading this, don't blame me, blame Gertrude. If any thing doesn't make sense, seems to be missing, or is just plain weird, don't blame me, blame Gertrude. She is less likely to eat the plot of the story or your hopes and dreams if you review follow or favorite. Don't ask why. It just kinda works that way.

A/N2: This wouldn't have been possible without the help of Meer_Catnip. Thank you so much for helping me through writers block and crazy plot decisions. You were really patient with me, even that one time when I went on about a plot for A while and then the next day completely changed plots. Thank you again!

A/N3: If you haven't read the Calvin Who series, go read that. It's amazing. Also this won't make any sense without it.

~Prologue~

Somewhere as some point in time, probably around the time you are reading this, someone is just finishing reading an "Awful Lot of Running".The person is sad that it is over. Then the person notices that fans of the story have been writing fanfics based on them. For some reason (maybe they clicked on it by mistake) they click on this fan fiction and begins to read.

~Chapter 1~

"Time that's Frozen, Time that flies,  
"Curse these two until they die!" Chanted a strange monster over two boiling cauldrons.  
The creature had a head like a bat, a body like a snake, arms like a dragon, and feet like a bunny rabbit. If you meet this thing, don't mention the feet, it's really sensitive about the feet. Sorry, I'm getting off topic again. Any way, the creature dropped a piece of blond hair into each of the cauldrons. One short bright yellow piece in the gold cauldron and one long blond piece with brown roots in the silver cauldron.

"Let youth find the girl, and age the boy.  
Let him try to live what he despises.  
Let him see how time flies!  
Let the girl see eternal youth for what it is!  
They shall learn their lesson, the boy and the young miss!"

The creature threw vials full of blood into each cauldron. She then threw dust from an hourglass  
Into the gold one, and a cream colored flower into the silver one.  
"When the lesson is learned or they are dead  
whichever comes first, and they find what they dread  
is coming back to haunt them in the end." The creature cackled horribly and turned around. The creatures arm darted and snatched up the young girl who had been hiding behind a rock watching.

"I've got you, little girl!" the creature smiled, revealing broken teeth covered in bits of metal, bones, and strangest of all, melted glass. "And I won't let you go, until that stupid cardboard box is gone, and they're gone too!" the creature laughed, a horrible cackling squeaking noise like a dolphin that was choking on a flute, a pair of cymbals, and several door hinges. "What do they call you little girl? Sentience, isn't it? Well, I'm just going to teach them a little lesson and your going to help me!" The creature snarled. "If you don't, I will kill them. Oh and just one little thing. Don't try to contact them through that Time Machine; it would be a pity wouldn't it, if someone found a way to make your brain explode if you even tried?" The creature giggled.

Sentience struggled, but the creatures grip was hard as steel.  
"Calvin, Rose, run!" she shouted as the creature dragged her back into its lair, giggling all the way.

The Monster dragged Sentience into a small corner at the end of the cave and threw her into a jail cell made of twisted bits of iron and broken bits of machinery, and screeched;

"Silence the girl, steal her voice."  
"Control what she says, make it not her choice"  
"Make her mislead her friends, and trick them all!"  
"And if she won't, then darkness will fall!"

The creature poured dark blue ink on Sentience's head and she began to gag horribly. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.  
"Sentience? Are you ok? I heard you scream."  
Oh no. Rose had come to look for her. She opened her mouth, trying to tell her to run, to leave. Instead what came out was: "That sweater makes you look fat."  
Rose blinked. Self concisely she began to readjust the sweater. Meanwhile Sentience was freaking out. What had just happened? She decided to try again. Instead of telling her to run away, out came;  
"Look, this creature-thingy kidnapped me. You see those two potions? If you drink some of the one in the gold cauldron it'll make you strong enough for a few minutes, too break these metal bars and let me out."

She began to freak out. This was bad. Very bad.

"Are you sure this will work?" Rose asked.

No! She screamed in her head. Rose, no!

"I promise."

No no no!  
She picked up a small glass, laying next to the table and scooped up the potion with it. She drank and promptly collapsed.

"Rose!"

Calvin ran out from a rock he was hiding behind. He looked around.  
She opened her mouth and out came;  
"The only way to save her is to drink from the other potion."

"Sentience, what are you doing?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

The creature ran out from behind the cage, and yanked a twisted piece of metal from it creating a small hole, and hit Calvin over the head with it knocking him out. Laughing, the creature then forced the potion from the silver cauldron into Calvin's mouth. The creature then lumbered away, probably planning on kidnapping more people. Sentience pushed at the bits of machinery and metal around the hole in the cage, and was able to force a few small pieces out, until the hole was big enough for her to crawl out. Then she ran over to Calvin and Rose. She picked both of them up, headed back to the Time Machine.

A/N4: What did you think? Please review!


End file.
